CORE C6: UIUC Nanotnaterials and Nanofabrication for Targeting Cancer Introduction The expertise available at the Center for Nanoscale Science and Technology (CNST) at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign (UIUC) is unparalleled. CNST's unique strength is its ability to bring together biochemical expertise to leverage nanocharacterization and nanofabrication techniques to design and develop nanodevices and nanomaterials to deliver novel solutions and therapies to problems such as cancer, biotoxins, and pathogens. The CNST works as a collaboratory involving the following laboratories: 1. Micro and Nanotechnology Laboratory (Figure C6.1) 2. Biotechnology Laboratory 3. Beckman Institute for Advanced Science and Technology 4. Center for Nano-Chemical, Electrical, Mechanical, Manufacturing Systems 5. Coordinated Science Laboratory 6. FS Materials Research Laboratory 7. Institute for Genomic Biology 8. National Center for Supercomputing Applications Details of the research themes and facilities encompassed by these laboratories are provided in the next section. This core addresses fundamental issues pertaining to nanomaterials and nanofabrication toward the development of nanodevices and nanotubes for targeting cancer. The core services and activities are distributed into three sections: a) Nanomaterials and Nanofabrication;b) Pilot Projects;and c) Nanofabrication Training and Exchange of Students. We note that the budget requested for this Core is included formally as part of the Core 7 budget, since it must fall under a section headed by a Washington University faculty member by accounting policy and be considered a subcontract to that Core.